voiceactorsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daran Norris
Daran Morrison Nordland (born on November 1st, 1964), better known as "Daran Norris," is an American voice-actor and occasional actor, best known for voicing Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Turner, and Cosmo in The Fairly OddParents and Knock-Out in Transformers Prime. He also portrayed Gorby in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Buddha Bob in Big Time Rush. Filmography * Lupin the 3rd (1977) as Marcel Daran, George Marshall, H. Von Myer, X No. 8 * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991) as [[Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory#Protagonists|'Chap Adel']] * Street Sharks (1 episode, 1994) * Street Fighter II: V (1995) as the Narrator * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (2 episodes, 1993–1995) as [[The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show#Cast|'Porkey Pine']] * El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995) * The 08th MS Team (1995–1999) as Adm. Yuri Kellarny * El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998) as Tax Collector * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (3 episodes, 1998) as [[Mr. and Mrs. Turner|'Mr. Turner']], [[Cosmo and Wanda|'Cosmo']] * Battle Athletes Victory (1998) as Lahrrl's Coach, * Super Adventure Team (1998) as [[Super Adventure Team|'Maj. Landon West']] * Cowboy Bebop (3 episodes, 1998–1999) as Morgan,Cowboy Andy * The Chimp Channel (1999) as [[The Chimp Channel##On camera stars|'Brock Hammond']] * Histeria! (1999) as James Madison in "The Super Amazing Constitutions" * Gate Keepers (2001) * Time Squad (4 episodes, 2001) as [[Time Squad#Other Time Squad units|'XJ5 '']], Jack the Ripper, Phileander Knox * ''Mon Colle Knights (2001) as [[Mon Colle Knights#Supporting cast|'Gabriolis, Redda, Zaha']] * ChalkZone (2002) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (3 episodes, 2001–2002) as [[List of Transformers: Robots in Disguise characters#Build Team|'Heavy Load']] * Fushigi Yugi as Tasuki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) as Nanao * Digimon: Digital Monsters (11 episodes, 2002–2003) as Mercurymon, Sakkakumon * The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) as [[The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!#Cast|'Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle']] * My Life as a Teenage Robot (1 episode, 2003) as Mopey * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (3 episodes, 2002–2003) as [[List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes#Season 2: 2003-2004|'Camel Sam']], [[List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes#Season 1: 2002-2003|'Ugo DiRinaldi']], [[What's New, Scooby-Doo?#Volume releases|'Cowardly Lion, Mr. Reed, Sheriff']] * Dexter's Laboratory (3 episodes, 2003) * Kid Notorious (1 episode, 2003) * The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * The Fairly OddParents in: Channel Chasers (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * Samurai Jack (8 episodes, 2002–2004) as Captain, X-49 and other characthers * Megas XLR (1 episode, 2004) as [[Megas XLR#Episode-based characters|'Gynok']] * Danny Phantom (1 episode, 2005) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (1 episode, 2005) * The Powerpuff Girls (5 episodes, 2002–2005) as Derek, Mr. Mangrave, Voodooric * Star Wars: Clone Wars (6 episodes, 2003–2005) as [[Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series)|'Durge, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Barrek, Even Piell']] * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (3 episodes, 2002–2005) as Nanobot * The Buzz on Maggie (2005) * The Batman (1 episode, 2005) * Naruto (4 episodes, 2005) * Duck Dodgers (1 episode, 2005) * Stroker and Hoop (2 episodes, 2005) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (3 episodes, 2005–2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (1 episode, 2006) * The Fairly OddParents in Fairy Idol (2006) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * W.I.T.C.H. (1 episode, 2006) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (2006) * Loonatics Unleashed (1 episode, 2006) * Random! Cartoons (1 episode, 2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door (22 episodes, 2002–2007) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera as White Pantera (pilot), additional voices (2005-2007) * Chowder (1 episode, 2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) * American Dad! (3 episodes, 2005–2009) Jack Smith * The Spectacular Spider-Man (14 episodes, 2008–2009) * The Replacements (71 episodes, 2006–2009) * The Fairly Odd Parents: Wishology Trilogy (2009) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (18 episodes, 2008–2009) * The Fairly OddParents (50 episodes, 2001–2010) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * WordGirl (3 episodes, 2009–2010) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (all episodes, 2010) as The Chief, Chameleon, Francisco * Transformers: Prime (2011) as the decepticon, Knock Out]] * The Looney Tunes Show (26 episodes, 2011) * Dan Vs. * Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) * They Were Eleven (1986) * Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis (1988) * The Magic Voyage (1992) * Black Jack (1996) * Dinosaur (2000) * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) * The Little Polar Bear (2001) * Aunt Luisa (2002) * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004) * Team America: World Police (2004) as Spottswoode * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Bolt (2008) * Beyond All Boundaries (2009) * Big Time Movie (2012) * Tiger & Bunny (2012) as Alexander Lloyds, Mario Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:The Fairly OddParents Voice Cast Category:Washingtonians Category:Movies Category:Daran Norris Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Washington Category:Boys Category:Episodes